


life is full of choices

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: Anya tries the Drop the Towel challenge on Dmitry.Also includes some OTMA b/c I love them.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	life is full of choices

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written texting, so bear with me!

Men and videogames were complete wastes of time, Anya had concluded.

Here she was, trying to get her idiotic boyfriend’s opinion on which dress to wear to her family’s Sunday brunch, but he was too preoccupied with whatever shooting game Alexei had introduced him to. Normally, Anya tried to respect Dmitry’s “personal” time, but this would honestly just take two minutes. She’d already narrowed the prospects down to just three different dresses, yet Dmitry couldn’t be bothered to pause yelling obscenities at random strangers online.

_Men…_

Anya huffed to herself and retreated to their bedroom, more annoyed than anything. She grabbed her phone and shot a quick text to her sisters’ group chat, hoping they might have some sage wisdom to give her.

 **Tatiana:** I told you he was an idiot when you brought him home the first time, so I’m not sure why you are now surprised.

 **Olga:** Tati! Play nice!

 **Maria:** This is why I date women.

 **Anya:** None of you are being remotely helpful right now.

 **Olga:** Why don’t you just send us the options and we’ll tell you which is the best?

Anya sighed to herself. Leave it to Olga to be the reasonable one.

 **Anya:** Because it’s the principle of the matter! He’s more interested in that stupid game than me!

 **Maria:** I may have an idea…

 **Tatiana:** Dear Lord, please watch over us all.

 **Olga:** Tati!

 **Maria:** I will tell Mama that you were the one who broke her antique vase when you and Viktor were getting all handsy by the coat closet.

 **Tatiana:** …maybe we should let Maria share her idea.

 **Maria:** AS I WAS SAYING. I don’t claim to know much about the male mind. But as a woman that likes women, I know what would distract me…

 **Anya:** …and that would be? Get to the point! We’re supposed to meet you all for drinks in two hours!

 **Olga:** Nastya!

 **Tatiana:** Normally I would side with Anya but Maria terrifies me when she has blackmail so…

 **Maria:** Have you heard of the Drop the Towel challenge?

 **Olga:** Is this another Tick-Tock thing?

 **Maria:** It’s Tik-Tok, GOD you’re such a boomer.

 **Tatiana:** Wait. Are you suggesting our precious baby sister walk out naked in front of her idiot boyfriend to get his attention?

 **Maria:** That is EXACTLY what I’m suggesting. If he reacts well, Anya gets an orgasm or several. If he doesn’t, we get to kill Dmitry. WHERE IS THE LOSE IN THIS SITUATION, TATI?

 **Tatiana:** …I approve of this plan.

Anya tried to remind herself why she thought texting her sisters would be a good idea. They were all insane.

 **Anya:** You’re telling me I should walk out into my living room, knowing full well the windows are open, and drop my towel to show Dmitry I’m naked. Just so he’ll tell me which dress to wear tomorrow.

 **Olga:** To be fair, I tried logic and you shot me down.

 **Tatiana:** She has a point. I mean, you texted US to get Dmitry advice knowing full well that I already think you’re too good for him, Maria likes women, and Olga is a prude (that I LOVE).

 **Maria:** So when are you going to do it? You’re going to do it, right?

 **Anya:** I will text you all when we are on our way to the bar.

 **Maria:** WHAT A TEASE.

Anya threw her phone on the bed and contemplated her options. On the one hand, this was all ridiculous. She was a grown-ass woman. She could pick out her dress for tomorrow on her own and it wouldn’t kill her.

On the other hand, she did like the idea of tormenting Dmitry, just a little.

_But what if he doesn’t react? What if he really does prefer videogames to me?_

A voice that sounded remarkably similar to Maria popped in her head to remind her that that was definitely _not_ the case. They were crazy about each other. He just needed a little nudging now and then, that’s all. Perhaps a little teasing would be good for them. Spice things up?

_Alright. I’ll do it._

Anya stripped herself of her clothes and found a big towel to wrap herself in. Already, she felt the nerves settle in her stomach. This was just…such a _not-_ her thing to do…

_Well maybe it should be!_

Stealing herself to the challenge, she opened the bedroom door to peak out into the living room. Dmitry still sat on the couch, headset on and controller apparently glued to his hands. His brow was furrowed in concentration and he bit his bottom lip. It was a bad habit of his, but it never failed to draw her attention, so neither of them tried to stop him from doing it. 

She took a deep breath and slowly walked out to the living room. Anya made sure to stand just in Dmitry’s line of sight, but far enough away from the TV that he’d have to turn his head to look directly at her.

“Hey Dima?”

“Yeah babe?” He still didn’t look away from his stupid videogame. And she was standing right there in just a towel!

“Dima, I need to get your opinion on something.” She tried to keep her voice neutral. If this was going to work, she couldn’t give anything away just yet. But oh, was he frustrating! He couldn’t even glance in her direction?

“One second, Nastya, I’m almost out of this area and then-” but he never got a chance to finish his sentence. At that exact moment is when Anya lost her patience with this stupid man and decided to drop the towel, enacting her payback plan.

The game controller fell to the ground.

Dmitry was now openly gawking at her. He seemed to have lost his ability to speak. _Good._ She wanted him to be speechless. She loved knowing she still had this effect on him.

Anya decided she didn’t need to say anything to him either. Let him get a taste of being ignored for a bit. She turned on her heel and marched out of the living room, making sure to put an extra emphasis on the sway of her hips.

There was a clatter of a headset falling to the ground and then she heard Dmitry scrambling to get up. He must’ve run into something, because she heard a _thud_ followed by his cursing. The next thing she knew, there was an arm barring her from shutting the bedroom door to continue this little game of theirs.

“Anya…?” Dmitry tried to maintain eye contact with her, he really did. He couldn’t seem to help his eyes from drifting down, raking over her half-hidden form.

“Yes, Dmitry?” Anya asked with her best disinterested voice that she could muster. This was all so insane; she was surprised she hadn’t busted out laughing yet.

“I…I think I’m done playing videogames now.”

“Oh, are you? Well it just so happens that I need to get ready to go out tonight. You can go back to your games. It might take me a while to find what I want to wear.” Anya hoped he would call her bluff.

“I don’t think we’re going to be leaving this apartment tonight.” As he said it, Anya let him open the door fully. He took in the sight of her, muttered a quiet _fuck_ , and then she was up off the ground and in his arms. He carried her to their bed and sat her down gently, despite having just man-handled her, all the while peppering fiery kisses along her neck and chest. Anya couldn’t help the giggle-turned-groan that escaped her.

Later, when they were both exhausted and satisfied, Dmitry found his logic brain.

“So, what brought this all on?” he asked as he ran his fingers up and down her spine, causing Anya to shiver.

“I couldn’t get your attention earlier, so my sisters suggested I try this thing where I walk around naked.” She blushed as she explained it to him. It did sound rather silly when said out loud.

To her surprise, Dmitry looked guilty instead of upset. “I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention to you, Nastya. You should never have to question where my priorities are.” He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him.

“I might have overreacted. I mean, it’s just a silly dress for tomorrow. I shouldn’t resort to whatever challenge Maria has seen online.”

“Oh, but I _really_ liked this challenge. Feel free to repeat, you know, whenever.” He rolled her under him and started making his way down her chest, leaving a trail of fire with his kisses. Anya arched up into him and laughed when he growled and pinned her hips back to the bed.

_Maria was right…she’d definitely be getting several orgasms from this silly challenge._

At that exact moment, Anya’s phone beeped. _Speak of the devil and she will appear._ Dmitry tried telling her to ignore it, but she knew her sisters would not let her get away with ignoring them.

“This will just take a second, Dima.” She grabbed her phone and saw the time. “Dmitry! We were supposed to meet them at the bar a half hour ago! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“If I recall correctly, you didn’t seem to mind changing plans at the time…” Stupid smug bastard.

Anya checked her messages and sure enough, the group conversation was lit up with her sisters’ ever-increasing demands.

 **Olga:** Anya, are you going to be joining us anytime soon?

 **Maria:** HA! If she followed through, I doubt we’ll see or hear from her for a couple of days, at least.

 **Tatiana:** Or she’s murdered Dmitry and now needs our help hiding the body. Which…I’m not saying I know of a place…but I might know of a place…

 **Olga:** You worry me, Tati.

 **Maria:** ANYAAAAAAA. DID YOU GET YOUR ORGASMS???

Anya could do nothing but shake her head and laugh. Dmitry looked over her shoulder at the messages and tried to muffle his own laughter in her bare shoulder.

“Tell them we’re not going to make it. I’ve got a better idea for our evening.” He kissed up the curve of her neck, making sure to get the spot just behind her ear that always turned her into a puddle of want. “Also, should I be concerned about Tatiana’s plans to murder me?”

Anya turned to face him, smile lighting up her whole face. She kissed the tip of his nose before she assured him he was most likely safe. “Just keep up with the orgasms, according to Maria, and they won’t have to murder you.” She gave him a cheesy wink and then squealed with laughter as he hauled her up to sit on top of him.

“Hurry up and respond, then. I’ve got work to do.” He gave a slight roll of his hips and Anya fought her eyes rolling back.

 **Anya:** Unfortunately, we won’t be able to make it tonight. Something’s come up. Have fun! We love you all!

 **Maria:** TEASE.

 **Maria:** I bet ‘ _something’s come up_.’ Dmitry - you better give it to her good!

 **Olga:** Masha, leave them alone. We will see you both tomorrow at lunch. _Try_ to be on-time and _decent_. Mama doesn’t need another broken vase. 

**Tatiana:** Wait. So I don’t get to murder Dmitry?

 **Maria:** ALSO, I WAS RIGHT. I SHOULD WRITE A BOOK OR SOMETHING. MAYBE START A BLOG?

 **Anya:** Goodbye :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Dimya is always fun to write, but I think my new favorite thing is the OTMA dynamic. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought below!
> 
> THANK YOU 💛💛💛


End file.
